Ranma Fanfic of the Year
Ranma Fanfic of the Year was a series of posts by Taleswapper in which they detailed their picks for the best Ranma ½ fan fiction of the past year. The awards began in 1995Best Ranma Fanfics 1995 - THE FIRST ANNUAL TALESWAPPER AWARDS FOR BEST RANMA FAN FICTION - Retrieved 11-06-2015 and ended in early 1998.Swap This! #1 at the Internet Archive record of Taleswapper's Tribute to the Best Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction - Retrieved 11-06-2015 Description Notes *Taleswapper also made quarterly posts for the best of the preceding three months. *Awards listed alphabetically by author rather than by placing. *The "fanfic" year runs from October 1 through September 30.My Favorite Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction, January - March, 1997 - Retrieved 11-06-2015 *Based on works of fan fiction posted to RAAC. Awards Overall 1995 *Stepping Stones - Ukyou's Tale'' - by Benares *''Ranma 0.5'' - by Darren Demaine *''Juyza's Lyric'' - by Stefan Gagne *''Akane Por Siempre'' - by Oscar Octavio Mascare *''Girl's Night Out'' - by Jeffrey Paul Hosmer *''Winter'' / Spring / Summer - by Joseph Palmer *''Ryouga: The Shampoo Variation'' - by Mark Latus Hall of Fame Inductees *''Putting Your Heart in the Right Place'' - by John Walter Biles *''Ranma's Timeslip'' - by Christian Gadeken *''Kanketsuhen '93'' - by Richard Uyeyama 1996 1st Quarter *''Regarding Ranma'' - by Jason Ashton *''Furinkan Summer'' - by John Walter Biles *''Ranma .05'' - by Darren Demaine *''December's End'' - by J.K. Hayashi *''Lies'' - by Jeffrey Paul Hosmer *''The More Things Change'' - by Rod M. *''Autumn'' - by Joseph Palmer *''Tales of Ranma & Nabiki'' - by McKinley Morganfield 2nd Quarter *''Daruma ½1 - by Bridget Ellen Engman *Nightshadow1 - by Shannon M. Richmeyer *Dropping Anchor'' - by Mark Crewson *''The Least One Can Do'' - by Jeffrey Wong *''Honor Lost'' - by Paul Meaney *''If Only...'' - by Sam Marco *''Sunrise'' - by Nightelf *''Tales of Ranma & Nabiki'' - by McKinley Morganfield #Addenda to the 1st Quarter post. 3rd Quarter *''Normal1 by Roy Rim *Split Personalities1 - by Roy Rim *Still Waters Run Deep'' - by Jeffrey Hosmer *''Revolution'' / Revolution #9 - by McKinley Morganfield *''Tales of Ranma & Nabiki'' - by McKinley Morganfield *''The Least One Can Do'' - by Jeffrey Wong #Addenda to the 2nd Quarter post. 4th Quarter *''Remind My Heart'' - by Stephanie A. Gonzales *''Heart of the Home'' - by Richard Lawson *''Thy Inward Love'' - by Richard Lawson *''The Ways of the Amazons'' - by Richard Lawson *''Burned and Broken'' - by Nicholas Leifker *''Hold On'' - by Jeff Rutsch *''Spiritual Aftermath'' - by David Tai, Paul Gallegos, John Walter Biles, & Jeffrey Paul Hosmer Overall 1996 *''Thy Inward Love'' - by Richard Lawson *''Normal'' by Roy Rim *''Nightshadow'' - by Shannon M. Richmeyer *''Autumn'' - by Joseph Palmer *''Tales of Ranma & Nabiki'' - by McKinley Morganfield *''Remind My Heart'' - by Stephanie A. Gonzales *''Sunrise''1 - by Nicholas Leifker #Overall winner. Hall of Fame Inductees *''Stepping Stones'' - by Benares *''Ranma 0.5'' - by Darren Demaine *''Summer'' - by Joseph Palmer 1997 1st Quarter *''Total Recall'' - by Martin Bennett *''Flambe!'' - by Bridget Engman *''Shizuku'' - by Bridget Ellen Engman *''Thy Outward Part'' - by Richard Lawson *''Smoke and Mirrors'' - by Mike Loader *''Orange'' - by Joseph Palmer *''A Lesson in Love'' - by Marisa Price *''Sour Milk Sea'' - by McKinley Morganfield *''Tales of Ranma & Nabiki'' - by McKinley Morganfield *''Chasing the Wind'' - by J. Austin Wilde 2nd Quarter *''A Real Man'' - by Doughboy *''Paint it Black'' - by Paul Herring *''A Peaceful Life'' - by Gary Kleppe *''Succession'' - by Nicholas Leifker *''Black Roses'' - by Shazorn *''Dark Family'' - by Nicholas Stone *''Cure for a Broken Heart'' - by Sharon Tripp 3rd Quarter *''A Horse is a Horse; Unless...'' - by V. Coutu *''Acceptance'' - by Darren Demaine *''Nekophobia'' - by David Eddy *''Gisei'' - by Jeffrey Paul Hosmer *''Reflective Snapshot'' - by Michael J. Noakes *''Black'' - by Joseph Palmer *''Hearts of Ice'' - by Krista Perry *''Power'' - by Nabiki Tendo *''The Bitter End'' - by Zen Mea Culpa This was a list of stories that Taleswapper had "been all set to include previous quarterly postings but could not find the inspiration to write a worthwhile appreciation."Mea Culpa at the Internet Archive record of Taleswapper's Tribute to the Best Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction - Retrieved 11-06-2015 1st Quarter (October-December 1996) *''Hitting the Nail on the Head'' - by Bridget Engman *''Namida No Okonomiyaki'' - by Webdragon *''The Rhapsody'' - by Author's wiki entry removed at author's request: 26/07/2012 *''Red Shoe Kasumi'' - by Superdude 2nd Quarter (January-February 97) *''Iron Roses'' - by *''You Say it's Her Birthday'' - by Andrew Eoff *''Akane Remembered'' - by Andrew Eoff *''Honor and Loyalty'' - by Paul Gallegos *''Ranma .05'' - by Darren Demaine *''Sunday'' - by Richard Lawson 3rd Quarter (April-June 1997) *''Sandcastles'' - by CBear *''It's Just the Damnedest Thing...'' - by Kevin Eav *''I Know Him So Well'' - by Sean Gaffney *''Tales of Ranma & Nabiki'' - by McKinley Morganfield *'''Til I Wake Your Ghost'' - by LaShawn M. Taylor *''Cure for a Broken Heart'' - by Sharon Tripp 4th Quarter (July-September 1997) *''Blue'' - by Scott Schimmel *''Bedtime Story'' - by Shazorn *''Nekophobia'' - by David Eddy 4th Quarter *''Poison'' - by Susan Doenime *''Ukyou Can Cook'' - by Susan Doenime *''One Hundred Percent Woman'' - by Mark Doherty *''The Ends'' - by Stefan Gagne *''You Can Never Have Too Many...'' - by David Johnston *''Roses of Shadow'' - by Richard Lawson *''The Prodigal Mother'' - by Mark MacKinnon *''Is Tofu Really Good For You?'' - by Anand Rao Overall 1997 This year, the top placing stories were awarded a "Golden P-chan", while the overall winner got a "Golden Ranma-chan". *''Flambe!'' - by Bridget Engman *''You Can Never Have Too Many...'' - by David Johnston *''Orange'' - by Joseph Palmer *''Reflective Snapshot'' - by Michael J. Noakes *''Thy Outward Part'' - by Richard Lawson *''Poison'' - by Susan Doenime *''Hearts of Ice''1 - by Krista Perry #Overall winner. Hall of Fame Inductees *''Wicked Garden'' - by Stefan Gagne *''Nightshadow'' - by Shannon M. Richmeyer *''Daigakusei No Ranma'' - by David Tai, Paul Gallegos, John Walter Biles, & Jeffrey Paul Hosmer FFML Posting History *Best Ranma Fanfics 1995 - THE FIRST ANNUAL TALESWAPPER AWARDS FOR BEST RANMA FAN FICTION 30/09/95 RAAC Posting History *Favorite Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction, July-September 1996 09/10/96 *Taleswapper's Hall of Fame: 1996 Induction 02/12/96 *Favorite Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction, October-December 1996 03/02/97 *My Favorite Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction, January - March, 1997 16/04/97 *My Favorite Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction, April - June, 1997 03/08/97 See Also Other External Links *Internet Archive record of Taleswapper's Tribute to the Best Ranma 1/2 Fan Fiction - Retrieved 11-06-2015 References